User talk:BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods/1
How to Order *Sign your orders with ~~~~ if you are logged in *State your username *Please note that there is a limit on items per day *Note that there are coupons, and they are usable. This is an the current Thornax and Goods Talk Page. To go to the archived talk page, click here. =Items= You may recieve your items from: * * * * * * microphone i'd like 2 microphones for 30 clicks, thanks. Sure. Click my soundtrack. ok. 85 Clicks 1 Drum, Rank 2 Starter Pack,1 Red Pearl, 2 Space Probes and 4 Thronax Stew that will be 85 clicks to soundtrack thanks! 21:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Look, I have to say this. If you are working for my store, you have to close your store. I am not against you buying all of this stuff, but I would prefer selling it to people who actually need it for their rank. Anyways, since you aren't rank 2 you can't take the rank 2 starter pack. Please reply here with a new order instead because you can't order a rank 2 starter pack when you're rank 3. oh i was going to do it now if yes than ill order a RANK 3 starter pack ill close it down now by the way i sentthe match attax to you this morning 22:17, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Great! OK so I'll give you the stuff in MLN when I have time. Please click my soundtrack module. ok hey on my wiki i just put some info about cards you should see it 22:19, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't have time now I have to go. But I'll look later. Please come again, but can you close your store while you work here? Also, it would be nice if you didn't order lots of stuff that's rank 6 right now so that I can save up items. 22:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) aight 22:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Can I do this tomorrow I'm too busy tonight I have spring break so I have all morning. 00:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Gems? Are ya sell'in gems? If so 2 rough sapphires please. Usernam is Teddy_R1.Teddy R1 (talk) 22:31, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes befriend georgeeric999 in My LEGO Network. 22:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Done, where do I click? Soundtrack please. 22:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't appear that you are my friend or that you are on my pending list. Did I block you? well i'll try again Teddy R1 (talk) 22:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Got it. You were a blocked friend. I sent you the items and clicked. 22:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) i clciked Can I have 4 sapphires and 5 rubys? 22:52, March 24, 2010 (UTC) sure i can send you the rubies. go click 's soundtrack 50 times. items sent 23:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, sarge. 01:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) no prob. 03:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Advertisements I would like one large box. It's gonna take time to get all the clicks. link to store MLN Gift Shop||||||Charlielegoguy (talk) 22:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Click my Soundtrack Module (georgeeric999) 02:40, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I gave you the clicks.Charlielegoguy (talk) 14:15, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. 14:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Gems Again Gems , 5 rough sapphires please. That's All I need to get past this rank. Sorry, I don't have that many because I sold them. 13:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Well what gems do you have?Teddy R1 (talk) 13:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Wait I do have 5. But that's it. 13:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Can I have them, I'll pay 50 clicks.Teddy R1 (talk) 13:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I already sent them. 13:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) what do i clcik on? Soundtrack please. 13:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 50/50 clicked,Teddy R1 (talk) 13:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Great, thanks! 13:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) is there some that i can buy for 50 clicks? 14:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, look at the price list. 14:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) its 7 clicks where do you want me to click? 14:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) What are you buying? 4 Sapphires. 15:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I just sold the remaining ones to Teddy_R1. 15:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Order Hi Bobafett2... can i get 16 loose sparks for 8 clicks?[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 11:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Add me im verrell123 i will give u the loose Spark [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 12:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes CCF Verrell works here so give him the clicks too. 13:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okey doky [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 13:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see that you play MLN and are shopping here! 13:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Any module? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 13:17, March 28, 2010 (UTC) My mln name is wallydoodle3..... joined a few years ago... then quit cause level 6 sucks. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 13:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Rank 6 is better than Rank 5. 13:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) So, what should i click [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack (Verrell's) 16:14, March 28, 2010 (UTC) One big question: How do you know if someone has clicked your module? (i know it says the total clicks on your rivate page, but how do you tell a specific user?) [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You check if the amount has changed. 16:16, March 28, 2010 (UTC) He hasnt accepted my friend request so i can't yet (well.... he can't) [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay. 16:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) hey, you haven't accepted either :P [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You sent me a friends request? 16:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC) my MLN is wallydoodle3 [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I just accepted it. 16:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) By any chance do you have the loose sparks? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. 16:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) So what module should i click on your page? do you like the riddle on my page?[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Riddle? Soundtrack. 16:35, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Done. The riddle on my store page. By the way, why do you want clicks on your soundtrack module? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) To be in top 10. How many loose sparks do you need? 16:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) 16 please [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 16:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Advertisement I'm thinking about advertising cause your store is very popular. How long does the advertisement stay up? I'm thinking about getting a medium box once my points refill on MLN wiki and Brickipedia. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 18:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) The advertisement stays up for while, and dissapears when I need to make room on my page (not often). 19:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll take it (medium-25).... on your soundtrack module right? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 19:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Do you want to design it yourself? 19:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) No, just make it cool with a link to my store and a pic of commander fox (kinda like joemans) [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 19:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure. 19:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) what about this -- 20:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it to my style.... 25 clicks coming up on soundtrack module --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 20:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) mics can i buy 2more microphones?? i want to make a group performance module. thanks! Yeah, click my soundtrack. 22:52, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ok! im done. Thanks! 23:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC) can i also buy a saxophone?? Sorry, I'm out of pipes so I can't make one. 23:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ok. Can I be in your group performance? 23:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) sure, just remember to click it. can i send you 5 pipes, i have 3 and i'll get 2 soon. then you can make me the saxophone and i'll pay for it. Sure. I have a pipe (the rest are my brother's) 23:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ok, now i have 4 pipes and i can send them to you. Great! 23:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) do you happen to have 2 circuit boards, i need them to finish the module. i dont have any gold albums so i cant trade for any Yes. 23:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ok then can i buy them? Sent! 23:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ok i'll click your soundtrack later cause im out of clicks at the moment. the module is up on my page!! you and mln vs clubpages are in it, and my brother is also in it. ive asked awesome3000 if he wants to join cause he's almost rank 6 and i thought he might need some help. if he doesnt want to, then i'll ask joeman to see if he needs anymore hit singles. 5 gypsums Hi, i want to buy 5 gypsums for my brother.please send to my account. thanks -- 09:48, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm out because I just used the gypsum for my brother. 23:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) My Order I would Like: #Ancient Spear #Desert Spring Location #150 Thornax That is 13 Clicks, Right? blueblueblueblueSee my store 23:32, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Befriend me in MLN. 23:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I asked you. blueblueblueblueSee my store 20:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll send you the items. 21:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Sent. 21:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Zuko i would like one ancient spear for 8 clicks, my user name is zuko5047 Befriend georgeeric999 in MLN. 20:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ORDER Can i have 2 rough diamonds, and 20 dino scales, please. it's 14 clicks right? i paid already. my mln name is mjw65. ZER0-0 see my store 11:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Done. 12:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. keep the desert spring location as a token of gratitude. ZER0-0 see my store 15:16, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! 15:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Order Can I get 3 rubies, please. I am mjw65.ZER0-0 see my store 23:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Click my soundtrack please. 23:55, April 6, 2010 (UTC) That was really fast. I clicked 19 times.21-2(10% discount).ZER0-0 see my store 23:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! 00:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Teddy_R1/BCD Can I have a BCD on a Water Bug? 21:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) As in I set up a water bug and block other friends and you click? 21:35, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes so I cen get pipes 21:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) 10 clicks to my soundtrack and I'll do the deal. 21:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure but for the soundtrack I'll do it tomorrow. Wait didn't it say on the price list 5? How bout 7? Huh? Oh, sure, I didn't check cause I'm going. 21:43, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok befriend me set up the mod and block your friends and i'll start clicking You can unblock your friends and harvast a lot of nails now. Just need to click on your soundtrack. Actually will the nails be enough compensation? 21:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I got 6 pipes! Nice. 22:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sweet, you got 6 nails. need shocks Hi, I would like to order 2 shocks please and you friends with me. Thanks! Magazine166 (talk) 21:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Thanks! Magazine166 (talk) 21:41, April 9, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 i need 4 rough gems rubiesJojo321 00:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm in restock for those. 22:49, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Rank 5 starter pack? If you could make a starter pack with gypsum and pipes I would love it! 22:42, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to, after my brother finishes rank 6 he's going to help me stock up on gypsum and pipes (and licenses). 22:50, April 13, 2010 (UTC) How many gypsum/ pipes do you have, I'd like to buy all of them. I'm still in restock for those, as I need to get more. I will have loads more the day after tomorrow. 22:55, April 13, 2010 (UTC) OK can you PM me on MLN Team when you get more? Or post on wiki talkpage. 22:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure. 23:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) BCD Can I have a BCD on a pet golem? 23:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't have time now, I have to go. 23:10, April 13, 2010 (UTC) how many clicks do you need?? i can probably do it tomorrow morning. 02:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) strawberries i'd like 100 strawberries, thanks. 02:06, April 14, 2010 (UTC) No problem. 20:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) got em. :) 21:48, April 14, 2010 (UTC) 4 gypsum! For 60 clicks, 23:41, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't have gypsum (only 1) but I have lots of pipes. It would be really great if you wait a bit more though. I'll have at least 10 pipes and gypsum within 5 days. 23:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah just remembered, but do you sell HFMs? I want to use the coupons. 00:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) HFMs? 00:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hyponotic Frequency Machines. 00:02, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. How many do you want? 00:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) 1 00:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I guess so. 00:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) How many cliocks? 12. 00:08, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Clicked on your punkling. Where is the 100 thornax? I sent it already. 16:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't refresh. THANKS! Pipes can i have all you pipes and gypsums for my brother-- 16:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) How many clicks are you willing to pay? The maximum is 5, but I only have 2 gypsum and 7 pipes. 16:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) how about 10 per pipe/Gypsum-- 16:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC)